Terlalu Sangat
by KeishuTsuki
Summary: Inilah Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda yang menyelimuti dirinya di antara cahaya suci yang terus membakar cahaya hitam bawaannya. One-Shot ! (Rating T untuk bahasa yang 'luar' binasa)


**Fanfiction ini saya dedikasikan kepada my ex-team. Tepatnya ketua mereka yang adalah my ex-best friend dan my friend.** **Title : Terlalu Sangat** **Sub-title : Too Tired to Stay, Too Care to Leave**

 **._._._.**

Kuroko berjalan menelusuri _trotoar_ yang ada. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya tak bisa lepas untuk memperhatikan teman-temannya yang berada di depannya. Mereka semua bahagia. Sangat bahagia, sehingga membuatnya bahagia juga.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka semua. Kini, mereka telah lepas dari jenjang SMA. Mereka semua sudah memutuskan untuk bermain basket setelah makan-makan di salah satu restoran keluarga.

Kuroko tak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya itu. Sudah sangat lama rasanya mereka berkumpul seperti ini lagi. Terakhir kali mungkin saat _Winter Cup_ yang dimenangkan oleh Tim Raja Veteran Tokyo, Shuutoku. Ajaib bukan ? Padahal di antara yang lain, tim Shuutoku merupakan tim yang sedikit terbelakang di antara mereka semua.

Tim Seirin sendiri mendapatkan peringkat 3 di _Winter Cup._ Di bawah pimpinan Furihata, mereka berhasil menggampai itu semua. Tapi...

._._._. ** _Too Tired to Stay._._._._**

"Tetsu- _chan_... maaf kan _okaa-chan_ , _nee_." Senyum lirih terbentuk di wajah yang dipenuhi oleh darah itu.

Senyum pahit juga terbentuk di wajah manis nan rupawan Kuroko. Penglihatannya mulai memudar perlahan-lahan karena bulir-bulir air mata itu.

" _Gomenasai, Okaa-san._ " Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Tempat pada hari itu, ulang tahun ke 15 Kuroko mendapat sebuah hadiah besar berisi kepergian Ibunya nya yang menyusul kepergian neneknya.

Kini, sudah tiada ulang tahun yang penuh kemeriahan oleh keluarga hangatnya dan teman-temannya. Kini, sudah tiada nenek yang selalu mendukungnya bermain basketball dari belakangnya. Kini, sudah tiada kebisingan yang dibuat oleh Ibunya.

Satu-persatu, surganya lenyap dan menciptakan nerakanya. Bahkan hanya mendengar satu kalimat dari Ayahnya kini Kuroko hampir tidak sanggup.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ , kuharap kau berhenti 'bermain-main' dengan teman-temanmu dengan menipu mereka dan mulailah untuk menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya." Hah... sungguh...

Kuroko merasa sangat lelah dengan ini semua.

 ** _._._._.Too Care to Leave._._._._** Kuroko sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti bermain basket di saat janjinya telah terpenuhi. Dia hanya akan bermain sampai akhirnya teman-temannya kembali seperti dulu. Sekarang, mereka sudah seperti dulu malah lebih baik.

Midorima, sang Raja _tsundere_ kini mempunyai teman berkedok pesuruh untuk menemaninya. Dan Kuroko yakin kalau Midorima bahagia mempunyai teman seperti itu.

Kise, sang bintang kemerahan di langit kini berevolusi menjadi bintang biru yang membara panasnya dibantu oleh _senpai_ -nya yang berhasil menghapus segala kenangan buruk mengenai masa lalunya ketika ia baru saja masuk _string_ 1.

Aomine, sang _panther_ liar kini menemukan kawanannya dan rival _karnivora_ -nya, seorang kucing berwajah harimau. Lingkungannya benar-benar sesuai dengannya.

Momoi, pemegang julukan _Queen of Heart_ itu kini menemukan pasangannya. Amat mengejutkan bahwa pasangannya adalah seorang pemalu yang bisa berevolusi menjadi liar. Sungguh Kuroko merasa puas dengan hasil ini.

Murasakibara, seorang raksasa yang selalu sendiri itu kini mendapatkan seorang teman yang bertingkah sebagai Ibu. Tim-nya juga banyak terdiri dari raksasa-raksasa yang ada. Kuroko tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa dengkinya melihat perbedaan diantara tinggi 175 cm -nya sekarang dengan raksasa setinggi 210,5 cm.

Akashi, sang _emperor_ itu kini akhirnya diizinkan untuk menyerahkan mahkotanya sekarang. Akashi Corp bangkrut ketika sebuah perusahaan yang berasal dari bayangan-bayangan mereka menyerang mereka begitu saja. Pemimpin Akashi Corp akhirnya mengerti tekanan yang ia berikan kepada sang penerus. Akashi Corp segera menjadi perusahan tingkat sedang tapi tetap bisa menghidupi mereka semua. Sudah tidak ada para _butlers_ dan _maids_. Sudah tidak ada _mansion_ raksasa yang dingin. Sekarang hanyalah rumah khas Jepang yang hanya dihuni oleh Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Masaomi, dan seorang wanita yang mempunyai kepribadian seperti Akashi Shiori yang sudah menjadi ibu barunya dan sedang mengamdung. Akashi puas dengan itu semua.

Kagami, seekor harimau yang mempelajari bahwa masih ada langit yang lebih tinggi di atasnya. Kini, dia adalah pemain cadangan junior di negeri asalnya yang sedang merintis menjadi NBA.

Ogiwara, sang mentari yang kembali terbit. Senyumannya tetap lebar walau sudah dikalahkan para tim dengan keajaiban. Basket kini merupakan hal terindah yang ia punya dan mungkin akan seterusnya.

Lihat ini semua Kuroko ! Bahkan dia sudah menyelesaikan semua janjinya. Dan lihat dia ! Dia masih bermain basket.

"Mungkin aku terlalu peduli ya."

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang penerus Kuroko Corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang menandingi Akashi Corp tapi hanyalah bayangannya. Dia adalah sosok jenius sebenarnya. Yap, dia adalah seorang jenius yang akan membuat lawannya melayang lalu membantingnya ke bawah.

Sadis ? Tidak, inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Buat kata malaikat dan suci darinya. Dia adalah iblis di dunia-nya. Dialah yang sudah memprediksi pertemuan _Kiseki no Sedai_ di SMP Teikou. Dialah yang sudah memprediksi jika _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan berubah.

Dialah yang memberi saran tersembunyi kepada Takao untuk memasuki Shuutoku. Dan Takao tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang melakukan itu semua.

Dia juga yang sudah mengatur agar Kasamatsu Yukio untuk masuk ke Kaijou. Pemuda yang bahkan tinggal di Kyoto itu dia seret menuju Kaijou.

Diapula yang menyeret Imayoshi Soichi dari Osaka untuk memimpin Touo. Dan diam-diam, dia telah membuat manga basket ysng menarik perhatian Sakurai Ryou.

Dialah yang memberikan saran kepada orangtua Himuro Tatsuya untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka di Yousen. Dan seperti biasa dia berhasil.

Dia juga yang mengarahkan agar _Uncrowned Kings_ menyebar ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

Dia juga yang menarik Kagami Taiga ke Seirin. Itu semua sangat mudah.

Dan dia pula yang menghancurkan Akashi Corp.

Ajaib bukan ? Tapi ada yang tidak bisa ia prediksi. Dalamnya perhatiannya kepada mereka semua membuatnya memberikan afeksi berlebihan.

Dia bukanlah malaikat. Mereka lah yang malaikat. Dan pada dasarnya, iblis tidak bisa berdampingan dengan malaikat. Pasti salah satunya akan terbunuh atau justru ternodai.

Dan, inilah jalan yang dipilih oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Minna-san. Sayonara._ Maafkan aku." Badan setinggi 175 cm itu memalingkan punggungnya dari sekelompok pelangi yang sedang asik berjalan di depannya.

Dia terlalu lelah untuk menjadi malaikat untuk bertahan di tempatnya. Tapi dia juga terlalu berlebihan peduli kepada mereka yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Dan kini ia mengingat kodratnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupan mereka semua dan menyerahkan diri kepada takdir yang akan mengaturnya.


End file.
